The One
by lizwrites
Summary: One life changing phone call turns the usually overjoyous Maddie into a wreck. Who knew she even had enough tears built up inside. She goes to talk to Carrie Martin, who is like a second mom to her, but it's not Carrie that offers the most help...
1. Chapter 1

_Zack Martin stared up at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen- and he had seen many gorgeous babes, but this girl, she was the real deal. No matter how many girlfriends he had, she had always been his fantasy. She stood about a foot taller than he did, but that didn't matter. He dreamt about her long blonde hair and sparkling, dark brown eyes. The reason he got nothing better than a C in any of his classes was because during class he was always busy daydreaming of their wedding. Well, that and the fact that he thought school was utterly boring, and somewhat pointless. Although he hated to learn, he did admire his dream girl's intelligence. He figured that if he flunked school, she was smart enough for the both of them. The only thing (besides his mother) that was keeping him from dropping out of school was that she was there. His dream girl, his blonde haired princess, was…_

"Phone call for Miss Madeline Fitzpatrick!" Marian Moseby announced. He covered the speaker with his hand. "And don't be too long or it's an extra shift for you."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I don't talk for hours like London does."

She answered the phone and by the time she hung up, any and every drop of happiness that had been inside of her that day was sucked away. The color drained from her face. She was too upset to even cry. That was okay, though, she would have to save those tears for later. Her life had just been changed…forever.

"Hey, Maddie. By the way, the foundation you used this morning is way too light for your face—"

Maddie pushed past a now confused London and made her way behind the candy counter. She grabbed the 'closed' sign and slammed it on the counter. A few customers looked over with disapproving glances. The manager, of course, was triggered by these disapproving glances and made his way over to the counter.

"Madeline! What is going on here? The candy counter is not closed until five o'clock! You still have two hours!" Moseby looked up at his employee again and this time realized something was definitely wrong. "Maddie?"

But Maddie paid no attention. All she wanted right now was to be alone. She made her way to the elevator, pressed a button, and got in. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Maddie practically ran out. She ran down the hall, not sure where she was going, but she found herself in front of the Martin suite. She needed to talk to someone like Carrie, but what if the boys were in there? She couldn't bring herself to knock on the door and instead sat against the wall across the hall. Her hands covered her face and now she couldn't stop the tears. They flowed down her cheeks silently and endlessly. Her black mascara and eyeliner had all rubbed off onto the long sleeves of her white knit shirt. The door across from her was opened and Maddie looked up, expecting to see Carrie. When Zack appeared, Maddie tried desperately to hide her tear stained face.

"Maddie?" Zack asked awkwardly. He hated to see girls cry and he was definitely not good at cheering them up. But for Maddie…it was worth a try. "Hey, if it's a guy on your mind I'll be happy to replace him. How about Saturday night, baby?"

Maddie looked up. She didn't think before she spoke and she never intended to make anyone feel bad or guilty, but the words just flowed out of her mouth. "Zack, it _is _a guy on my mind, okay? But no one can replace this guy. Not you, not even Orlando Bloom. This _guy _happens to be my dad and this _guy _happens to be…dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Zack kneeled down next to Maddie, his mouth gaping open wide. "I…Maddie…"

Maddie talked through her tears. "Just-let-me-talk-to-your-mom."

Carrie just then appeared at the door and was shocked to find a distraught Maddie sitting right outside her suite. She held a hand in front of her son to back him up. When Maddie was inside, Carrie managed to squeeze the story out of her.

_When Maddie Fitzpatrick was just six years old, she had lost her one and only mother. For ten whole years, all she had was her dad and her annoying brother. She had grown super close to her dad, and he had always been proud of her. One day, her brother was watching television with her when they received a call from their father. He had been in a car accident and was in the hospital. Maddie hopped into her car with her brother right behind her. He got into the passenger seat and they roared off to the hospital. The doctors said he should be fine, just some minor lung damage that a little surgery could fix. The surgery was perfectly safe, and in a matter of hours, his lungs would both be back to new. Before going to work the next morning, Maddie hugged her dad and wished him luck and told him several times how much she loved him. She had wanted so badly to stay home, but he had told her to go to work, he would be fine. When she received that phone call from the candy counter, it had been the doctor calling. Apparently something had gone horribly wrong. The surgeon had slipped and cut a major gash in one of his lungs. They could not stop the bleeding in time, and the man had drowned in his own blood. Not only was Maddie's father and best friend dead, but he had died a very slow and painful death- and she wasn't even there to say goodbye._

Carrie laid Maddie down on the sofa and gave her a pillow and blanket. No matter how hard she tried, Maddie could not sleep. Instead, she prayed to her dad several times throughout the night. She told him how sorry she was that he was gone, how sorry she was that she hadn't protested enough and stayed with him, and how sorry she was that she didn't even get a chance to get a real job and prove to him how successful she could be. Most of all, she prayed to him and told him how sorry she was for being such a wreck right now when she should be out there with her brother. She also told him several times that she loved him. The sun finally came up, and Carrie called Maddie into the kitchen. Another telephone call. Should she honestly answer? It was her brother who had even more bad news. He was living with their grandma, but their grandma had always disliked Maddie. She was not about to let her live with her. Now it looked like Maddie was out on her own. Just great. Maddie told Carrie, and Carrie told her she was always welcome there.

For days, Maddie moped around the Martin home. She felt bad for doing nothing and for not working but when she felt this horrible and hadn't gotten more than an hour's sleep in a week, she couldn't do anything about it. Maddie missed her dad. She missed her life. Everything and everyone was falling apart. She talked to her brother every day and noticed how he wasn't really annoying when it came down to things like this. Her grandmother still wouldn't let her stay with them, though, no matter how much Maddie's brother begged. That was the one and only thing their grandma could say no to him about. The whole situation only made Maddie feel worse. The tear stains on her cheeks were permanent; even when she took hot baths and showers they didn't go away. And if they happened to go away, by chance, she was left with fresh ones. She felt so numb inside and out that she sometimes didn't even realize when she was crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter's going to be kind of short. My apologies. Enjoy!**

"Maddie?" Zack said fidgeting. "Look, I'm really sorry about the whole episode in the hallway a week ago, and I'm really sorry about your dad—"

"Thanks, but you don't have to—"

"No, listen. I know how important he was, is, to you. I know how close you were to him. I know that he was your best friend. Maddie, I know I could never replace your dad- no one can. I'm sorry that my feelings towards you got in the way and it made me act really selfish and rude while you were crying. I'm horrible in awkward moments. Please forgive me."

"Wow, Zack, you really are mature when it comes to being serious. I was never really that upset with you and I'm sorry for making you feel guilty. I know you were just trying to help."

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no.

After all these years was she honestly getting feelings for Zack Martin? The boy who was three years younger than her? He was only fourteen and she was seventeen. Would this honestly ever work? No, it had to be her feelings. Everything was messed up right now, that's what it was.

"Maddie, I don't want it to sound harsh because I know it was only last week, but you have to move on. You don't ever have to forget about your dad and you can always pray to him, but you can't live forever regretting that you weren't there. Your dad will always be up there and in your heart. You know, he would want you to continue your life."

"You know, you're right. But how are you telling me all of this when you can't even get an A on an English report?"

"Well, I miss the old Maddie already, and I'll do whatever it takes to get her back," He said with a shy smile.

"Well, you know what? I'm beginning to miss the old Maddie too. Zack, will you do me a huge favor and come with me tonight? I'm going to the park where my dad took me after my mom died. I need to talk to him clearly, but I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, I know how important this is to you."

"One more thing- please bring a radio."

Zack didn't ask any questions. He agreed to Maddie, knowing that this was truly important to her, and this would probably be the only chance to get her back to her old self again.


	4. Chapter 4

That same night, Zack brought the radio that had a built in CD player to the park. He met Maddie at the entrance and followed her silently until she stopped in front of a single wooden bench that stood under a tall, bright lamppost. It was dark out but the light from the lamppost surrounded Zack, Maddie, and the bench. Maddie had made a decision tonight. She popped a CD into the CD player and played a certain track.

"_This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (No, no, no)  
Mamas, daddys, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye_"

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

Never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life rolls on I  
Wish I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

And you never got a chance  
To see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me  
Back at number one  
I wish that you were here  
To celebrate together  
I wish that we could  
Spend the holidays together  
I remember when you used to  
Tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me  
That I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact  
You're gone forever

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life rolls on I  
Wish I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world  
To see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do  
Is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

This is for my people's  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby,  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
Mamas, daddys, sisters, brothers,  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye, bye

Never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I  
Wish I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by

And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world  
To see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do  
Is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye

The Mariah Carey lyrics rang out across the park and seemed to wrap around the bench. Maddie took a deep breath and looked up into the night sky.

"Daddy, this is where you took me when Mom passed away. I can't believe I'm here for you so soon. Anyway, I've spent the past week just moping around thinking about you and how much my life is going to change. I know it will, and I can't do anything about that. Today, though, a very special friend gave me some amazing advice and I'm going to take it. I can't spend my life like this, depressed, upset, and moping around. You wouldn't want me to. I have to move on, I need to be myself because that's what you want from me. You wouldn't want me to keep regretting that I wasn't there. So that's why I'm playing this song. I never got to say goodbye, and this is my chance to. Before I go, I want you to meet someone. Daddy, this is Zack Martin- he's young, but he's the most important man in my life besides you. I know you'd like him."

Maddie held out her arm and put it around Zack's shoulder. Zack looked up at her and she whispered, "You don't have to say anything."

"No, I want to. Mr. Fitzpatrick, ever since I met your daughter I've loved her. I've dated girls and they've gone by quickly, but Maddie has always been there. I want you to know that I'm an immature fourteen year old boy, but I will always man up when it comes to your daughter. I try to impress her all the time, I have fun with her. You've raised a remarkable person. I may be immature, but Sir, I will always take care of your daughter. Maddie is the most important woman in my life besides my own mother and she means a lot to me. I hope I've impressed you because I sort of ran out of things to say, but I just wanted to let you know you've left her in good hands. Even if we aren't together, I'll always be here for her and you can count on that."

Maddie's eyes shined. "Wow, Daddy, Zack must really respect you because I've honestly never heard him talk so maturely. Daddy, you'll always be in my heart and up there for me, I know it. I'll miss you and I promise I'll talk to you often, but I wanted to tell you this before you left me, and never got the chance. I'll pray to you every day Dad, and I'll do my best and I'm going to make you proud. I love you, Daddy, goodbye."

Just then, the song ended and Maddie knew she was done. She was satisfied. Now there was just one more thing to take care of…


	5. Chapter 5

"Zack, I want to thank you for everything. I'm sorry I ever said you were immature. I've just never seen this side of you before. I love it, it shows how much you truly care. You've helped me a lot and I can get back to my old self now. Thank you so much, Zack. I'd ask what I could do to pay you back, but I think I already know." Maddie picked Zack Martin up off of his feet, placed him on the bench, and whispered, "You know, this is where my mom and dad had their first kiss."

Just like that, she put her arms on his shoulders and he put his around her back. They both leaned in and were caught in the best kiss in either of their lives. They didn't let go for about two whole minutes. It was the longest kiss either of them had ever had.

"Maddie, I love you."

"Zack, I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now. I love you too and I don't care how young you are."

With that, they both gave one final glance at the sky and then Zack hopped down and grabbed the CD player and they were on their way back to The Tipton.

"So does this mean you'll teach me how to drive?" Zack asked daringly.

Maddie just laughed, and Zack breathed a sigh of relief. She really was back. Only now, she was honestly his.

The first thing Maddie did that night was tell Mr. Moseby she was ready to have her job back. He smiled and actually gave her a hug.

"Pleased to have you back, Madeline. You'll start tomorrow morning at ten."

Maddie smiled. She headed back up to the Martin suite. Before bed, she gave Zack a peck on the cheek. She thought about the whole night, and that's what got her to sleep. She had no dream, but she slept deeply and happily. She was ready to become herself again. She already _was _herself again, thanks to a very special person:

Zack Martin.


End file.
